prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruffy Silverstein
| birth_place = Holland Landing, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | trainer = Bruce Hart Stu Hart | debut = May 21, 1999 | retired = }} Aaron Quinn Schlosser (November 30, 1972) is a Canadian professional wrestler better known by his ring name Ruffy Silverstein. He wrestles on the independent circuit in Canada and the northern United States. Career Schlosser trained under the Hart family in Calgary and debuted in 1998 as Ruffy Silverstein, facing The Cuban Assassin in Red Deer, Alberta. His wrestling name was given to him by Stu because Aaron reminded him of a wrestler from Stu's day named Ralph "Ruffy" Silverstein. He wrestled for the Hart family-owned Stampede Wrestling promotion for a year and a half. He later joined the Windsor, Ontario-based Border City Wrestling promotion. Schlosser also spent time as the Canadian champion in the CIWA (Canadian Independent Wrestling Alliance). Also wrestled for PWE, GLCW, CWA, CPW, XWC, OPW, CWI, GCPW, Big Time wrestling, GCW, CWE, PWA, and many other independent wrestling promotions. Silverstein was a member of Team Canada in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling between October 5, 2004 and November 7, 2004. He teamed with Bobby Roode and Eric Young on the October 8, 2004 episode of TNA Xplosion and the October 22, 2004 episode of TNA Impact!, losing on both occasions. Silverstein has had several World Wrestling Entertainment dark matches. In 2004 he wrestled Scott Steiner on a Sunday night heat taping. He also wrestled a dark match against Carlito in 2004. Most notable was when he teamed with Johnny Devine (wrestling as "J.P. Parsons") on the August 18, 2005 episode of WWE SmackDown!, losing to Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich in a squash match. In 2007 wrestled a dark match against The Highlanders with Lance Malibu. Ruffy currently helps train at the Figure Four Wrestling Academy in Bradford, Ontario alongside longtime friend "Cold Blooded" Chris Garvin. Notable graduates from the school include Mike Hart (grandson of Stu Hart and son of Smith Hart), RJ City and Jodi D'Milo. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*Fireman's Carry into Ace Crusher *'Signature Moves' :*Snap Suplex :*Superplex *'Managers and valets' :*Scott D'Amore :*Satine *'Tag Teams' :*Blue Chip Prospects with Flexx Falcone :*High Class Cripplers with Conrad Kennedy III :*Ruffly Perfect with Marco Malaquias *'Stables' :*Sports Generation with Amy Victory, Eddie Osbourne, Elian Habanero, Jessy Jones, Matt Burns and Tom Ryder :*Team Canada with A-1, Bobby Roode, Eric Young, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams, Scott D'Amore and Tyson Dux *'Wrestlers Trained' :*Jodi D'Milo :*Owen Sound :*Parry Sound Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Independent Wrestling Alliance' :*CIWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Fighting Spirit Pro Wrestling / Neo Spirit Pro Wrestling :*F/NSPW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Marco Malaquias *'Great Lakes Championship Wrestling' :*GLCW Canadian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GLCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marco Malaquias *'Pure Wrestling Association :*PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Other titles''' :*PWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1972 births Category:1999 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Durham Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern League Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerslam Wrestling Extreme alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers